A Whole New World
by rebma726
Summary: Well, this is a story about how Lucy actually came to run away from home. And yes, there is a boy involved. This is sort of based off of the Aladdin song, "A Whole New World." Rated T because I like to cuss. LucyXOC
1. Chapter 1

My stupid writing fairy is being evil to me and I keep getting wierd ideas.

Somehow, Disney songs snuck their way onto my ipod. That wouldn't be a problem if I didn't get wierd ideas whenever I am tired and desperately trying to avoid doing homework and my studies. I no longer see any point in further explaining myself.

This is a story is the my explaination of how Lucy ran away from home. And yes, there is a boy involved. Sort of based off of "A Whole New World" song from Aladdin.

THIS WHOLE STORY IS IN LUCY'S POINT OF VIEW! (in case I didn't make myself clear)

* * *

The first time that I saw him, I knew that he would always have a special place in my heart for the rest of my life. He wasn't like all of the other boys that would talk to me. He barely even noticed me the first time we met.

He moved into one of the houses on my father's estate. I would greet him in passing, like I was brought up to do, he would pretend that I didn't exist.

After a particularly annoying encounter with him one night, I decided that I was going to ignore him.

I was walking back to the main estate one evening. I remember that there was a heavy fog in the air, so I was trying to rush home. My father hates it whenever I am late when the weather is dreary. I turned a corner around the guest housing and ran right into him. He was build like a brick house. I ended up falling on my but into a muddy puddle while he looked unscathed by the impact.

He looked down at me, now coated with mud from head to toe donning one of my fancy dresses and high heels. His lip seemed to curl into a smirk, "High heels are hardly the attire to be wearing for a marathon."

I looked at him shocked. Nobody ever spoke to me in that tone when it came to my clothes. And nobody, in my 14 years had ever commented on my clothes before helping me to my feet. There was an expression on his face that I only saw on my fathers, annoyance. This boy was annoyed with me!

A second after I realized that this boy was out of line, he wiped his hand on his pants and offered me a hand up.

"Since you can't stand on your own, I guess I can help you up," He said with a less annoyed expression. The annoyance was transferred to me. How dare he insult me like that. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

I swatted his hand away and tried to stand up on my own. It was difficult because I had insisted on wearing higher heels than normal that day when I was being dressed. The mud was making it hard to get a solid grip on the ground.

After a few moments, the boy crossed every line that I was taught about manners. He walked into the mud puddle and grabbed my sides. I was about to yell at him for touching me without permission, especially in such an area.

He lifted me up and set me on my feet, just outside the bounds of the mud puddle. He looked at me in the eyes. I coiled back from him. That was the moment that I first saw the color of his eyes, they were pink. The same shade of pink as the color of the clouds at sunset. He brushed some flecks of mud from my shoulder, "You shouldn't take everything so personal, Princess."

Something in the tone of his voice when he called me Princess made it sound like an insult. I scowl at him and push him away from me. I lift up the hem of my dress as to walk away from him.

I get about four paces from him before he calls to me, "See you later, Princess."

I look over my shoulder and he is walking away from me already, like the encounter didn't even happen. I huff and rush back to the house.

He was so annoying.

I was so frustrated by the encounter in the mud puddle, that I even asked my father why he was allowing the rude boy to stay on our estate. He huffed in annoyance of the question, but he explained as calmly as he could that the boy was the son of a man that he owed a debt to. My father said nothing else as he turned to do some more paperwork. I knew by now that that was my signal to leave.

It was foggy out again today and it had rained the previous night. My nursemaids were furious that I brought back a dress and shoes that were caked in mud. They weren't allowing me to dress in anything that would be suitable to wear outside of the mansion.

I wonder back to my room, at least I could write down some ideas of what I could do if I weren't imprisoned in the mansion.

It was a while of dreaming of things to do. Today would have been a good day to go and ride horses or to visit with friends in the guest houses. Instead, I was sentenced to wallow in the mansion because a boy.

My list of things to do quickly turned into the things that I hated about the boy. He was arrogant, inconsiderate, stubborn, selfish, annoying and so many other words that didn't quite form in my mind. The list slowly became pages long, most of them were assumed because of his demeanor and of the circumstances that he was here.

I didn't realize that the list took up most of the room in my notebook. I blinked when I got to the last page of my dainty notebook. I was about to start writing on the back cover of it when I noticed that my pen wasn't writing on it.

I stood up and walked to the door. I flung it open, still in a bad mood and wanting to come up with more words to describe the hatred I have for the boy. I step out into the hallway. My feet got tangled up on something that was on the ground and I fell face first into the hallway.

They way I landed, I saw down the hallway that was the quickest way to exit the building from my room. Far down the hallway, there was a boy with black hair turning to go down the stairs.

That was the boy.

In a tether, I looked to see what had made me trip. I was convinced that it was planted there by the annoying boy to embarrass me in my own home.

I was surprised when I didn't see a string pulled across my doorway. Instead I found my hands grabbing shoes. They had no heel and would be designated as "unladylike" by my father and the nursemaids. They were running shoes.

I shook my head, unsure of what to do with them. I see something sticking out of the left shoe and I pull it partially out of the shoe so I could see what it was. It could be some sort of trap that shoots dye at me if it is pulled too far.

It was a note from him, "These shoes are more suited for running a marathon, Princess."

Was this some sort of kind gesture, or was it still making fun of me? Either way, I was never going to wear these shoes in my life. I slowly stood up. It was easy to stand up on my own when there was no mud debilitating my movements.

When I stood up, the note fell out of the shoe. I bent over to grab it. I stood back up with the note in hand. Something at the bottom of the page grabbed my attention. He had signed it.

Something about seeing him sign his name made me think that this was supposed to be a gift out of kindness.

I went back into my room and tore out the list of things that I hated about the boy. I knew nothing about this boy and why he acts the way he acts. He is kinder than he lets people believe.

There is one thing that I do know about the boy.

His name is Akiri.

* * *

As you can see, the chapters in this one are a lot shorter than the ones in Bones, but that is because I have a problem with writing too much. Tell me if you like it! I love to get feedback!

This one won't be updated as quickly because this one I write and then I post.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Here is the next chapter here. I have a purpose to makning the chapters choppy. :)

* * *

I really shouldn't have assumed anything about Akiri.

The maids still hadn't emptied the trash at my desk from nights ago. The list of things I thought I hated about him was still resting on top of the rest of the papers in the basket.

I smile as I tie my running shoes on. None of those words on that list are true. The assumptions that I made about him were completely wrong. I tip-toe to the window in my room as quietly as I could.

Wait, there is one word that describes him perfectly.

Defiant. And damn, he is persuasive with his defiance.

The night was dark and cloudy. The storm front had moved on about a week ago, but there still is a lot of moisture in the air. A perfect night to sneak out of my window.

I don't own a single pair of pants. I only have long dresses that require petticoats and nightgowns, because of this, I am stuck wearing a dress while escaping from my window. I start to unlatch the locks and quietly slide the window open.

Jumping out a window onto part of the roof in a dress is very difficult. Though, the running shoes make it easier than what it would be if I were wearing heels. I remember the first time I did this when I was smaller. I would jump out onto the roof tiles outside my window and write there. The nursemaids would freak out, saying that I would slide off the roof to my death. I laughed at them then, but now I see their point.

The window is about three stories from the ground. I had scouted out my escape route earlier today when I was riding Penelope, my horse, in the field. I don't know if I will be able to sneak out without falling and drawing attention to myself.

I lowered myself to the other side of the window. This would have been difficult in my smooth-soled heels. These shoes probably saved my life already. I gain some balance as I turn around to shut the window behind me.

The absurdity of what I was doing caught up with me as I started to climb down to another, lower part of the roof. If I were to fall and break something, my father would bolt all of the windows shut. If he were to find out that I was doing thing in order to sneak off and meet a boy, then I would be grounded to my room for the rest of my life here.

I think that it is too late to turn back now. I continue on my decent down the side of my house.

I was told to meet him on the other side of the stables. I would just have to sneak there without being seen. I don't think that would be too difficult. Nobody knew that I was sneaking out and I never have before, so nobody would be looking for me.

I don't know why I agreed to this. I could die if my shoe slipped right now. What if the trellis I was on broke? Climbing down this flimsy, ladder like structure was not one of my smartest ideas.

"Man, this is a sight to see, Princess," a voice rang out from below me. I groan and peak over my shoulder to look at the ground.

"You are supposed to be waiting near the stables," I mutter to him. I know that he was entertained with the sight of me struggling to come down the side of the house.

I steal another look at him, he was walking closer. I was still about 8 feet from the ground and I really don't want to prolong the amount of time that he gets to harass me, "You were taking too long, so I looked around the corner and I saw a girl in a pretty princess dress climbing down the side of the mansion." His tone made it sound like I was some damsel in distress.

"So what does that make you, a Good Samaritan or something?" I raise my voice a little so I didn't have to look over my shoulder.

"I'm honored that you think that highly of me, Princess," I could hear the grin in voice.

I shake my head, my own smile creeping onto my face. He sure had his own way to distract me, "You, sir, are a jerk."

"Oh, now the Princess is calling me names, I must be a bad influence on you," Akiri laughed. I look over my shoulder to playfully glare at him. I quickly realize that was not a smart idea. The wood beneath one of my feet gave out. I let out a yelp before I shift my weight to a different rung.

I hear a ripping sound as I step down. My dress caught on the splintered wood and had torn a hole from my knee to my ankle. I groan knowing that I will get a lecture from my nursemaids. Then I would have to explain what I was doing to tear it.

"Are you okay?" Akiri asked. I see him step closer to me. He holds up both of his hands.

"Yeah," I tug at the skirt of my dress, making the tear the fabric further tear up my leg to my lower thigh. "I just ripped my dress."

Akiri laughed, "Well, that is what you get for sneaking out of your house dressed to impress me."

"You wish, I don't own anything other than dresses and long skirts," I look over my shoulder to say try to communicate that I was not trying to impress him.

I quickly see that the motion was not very smart because the rung that I had moved my foot to also broke. My torn dress was preventing me from moving my legs to another rung. Whenever I moved to the side, the tear would rip up my leg more.

"Hey Princess, are you okay?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"No, the trellis is breaking," I exclaim as I try to kick out my leg to find another rung that wasn't covered in plants.

"Let go," Akiri demanded from me.

"Are you crazy?" I exclaim. I still couldn't find another safe place to put my foot. The rung that I was holding onto with my hands gave an ominous groan. It was about to break to.

"Trust me. I will catch you, Princess."

At this point I only had one choice, to fall. The matter of falling was up to me. Either way, Akiri was going to have to catch me. I let go of the rung that I was grasping right before I knew it would break.

I fall the remaining feet. I try to suppress my yelp as I feel something hard beneath me. I soon realize that Akiri caught me. I open my eyes to see his magenta ones.

Akiri laughs and puts me down on my feet, "You sure are ungraceful for being a princess."

"You try climbing down a trellis in a dress, it's harder than it looks," I brush off some dirt that got on my skirt. "And one that is torn, on top of that."

"I think this will help," Akiri crouched down and reached for my skirt.

I move back from him quickly, "What are playing at?"

"Calm down, Princess. Trust me," He grabbed the fabric at the top of my tear. He tears the hole so that it makes my long dress skirt into a short skirt. I watched, shocked, as he tears the mass amount of fabric from my skirt.

He finishes tearing and tells me to step out of the fabric. He takes it and throws it over his shoulder, "Now you have something that isn't a long, elegant dress to wear. It looks good with the tennis shoes."

Akiri turns around begins to walk away.

There is so much about this boy that I didn't know.

* * *

As always, tell me what you think about the chapter.

Till next time,

Amber


	3. Chapter 3

So it just occurred to me that OVA 3 for Fairy Tail hints at why Lucy came to Fairy Tail in the first place. However, I read the manga and I just stumbled upon a site to watch the OVAs. I am disregarding that entire episode, though funny, it was not in the manga, so this is my story of how Lucy came to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Part Three:

This time, I bargained with my horseback riding instructor to let me skip the day's lesson. She was always looking for a way to take a day off, so I singled her out of all of my private instructors to negotiate with. I just gave her the option to take the day off in return of her not telling anyone that she was missing for most of the day.

"And what are you going to be doing all day?" Anastasia asked. She was already packing up all of her stuff and grabbing her jacket. "What would your father say to me if you ended up dead in a ditch somewhere?"

"I won't end up in some ditch," I sighed. I took the bag from my shoulder. Most of the time I needed to change into a riding dress and riding boots when I got to the stables. It isn't ladylike to be seen around the estate wearing a riding dress and have no horse with me. In any case, I somehow got my bag past everyone without incident. "I will be with Akiri."

"That Gesner boy?" Anastasia stopped in her backwards walking out of the stables to make sure that she heard me correctly, "What are you doing with him? Isn't he a little old for you?"

"He and I have been spending a lot of time together, he's nice," I say, trying to be as vague as possible with my riding instructor. I knew that she was only asking these questions because she felt obligated to ask me these questions. I knew that the only thing that she wants right now is to go have the afternoon off.

"Well, just don't do anything stupid," She turned to look at me over her shoulder. She flashed me a smile and walked out the door. She muttered something under her breath and shook her head as she walked.

I stand there for a moment, waiting to see if she came back to ask more questions. I wanted to make sure that she wouldn't change her mind and come back when I was in the middle of changing. I wait what felt like ten minutes and then I opened up the door to Persephone's stall.

The palomino stood up and lumbered over to me. I pet her nose and slip her a cookie. She walks back over to her resting spot and lays down. She is always very lazy on Wednesdays.

She was otherwise uninterested as I changed into my torn skirt, courtesy of Akiri, and running shoes. I shove my dress skirt, shoes and dress shirt into the bag. It was now almost exploding at the seams because of the mass of fabric that composes my dress.

I peek out of the stable to make sure that there was nobody to see me escape. I look over my shoulder to look at Persephone. She was still munching on some hay, "Goodbye, girl."

I slide out of the door and close it behind me. It took me forever to get to the end of the stables. I never realized how long and exposed the stables were.

What seemed like an eternity later, I exited the stables and made my way towards the guest houses. It would be simple to spot Akiri. Those pink eyes seem to be a beacon for me to find him.

He looked surprised as he saw me rush into the store that he was in. I was lucky to have seen him through the fogged window.

"Lucy," Akiri took a step towards me. I hadn't told him about my scheme to escape my duties that day, "What are you doing here?"

The shop keeper looked up and saw me as well. He automatically tipped his hat and began cleaning the register. His eyes traveled to my ripped skirt and shook his head, almost in disbelief.

"I got out of my stuff for today," I strode up to him and grinned. "I thought that a change of pace was needed."

Akiri mirrored my grin and turned slightly toward the register, "Hold on a sec, then we can get out of here."

He turned away and walked to the cashier. I watched him as he checked out the food in his basket. The shop keeper muttered something through his thick mustache that made Akiri look back at me for a second. He quickly turned back to face the man and lowered his gaze. The shop keeper laughed and gave him a large paper bag filled with his food.

Akiri and I walked out of the shop. Since I didn't know what he was doing for the day, followed him. He was strangely quiet.

"What are we going to do?" I chirped to him.

Akiri raised his gaze to meet mine, "I need to drop this off at the house, you are more than welcome to come too."

"Oh cool, now I can leave shoes on your doorstep too," I laugh. He chuckled and lead me to the houses in the guest area of the property.

I had been to the house that he and his family were at many times. It was the guest house on the property, so my father had drug me there to have social calls to visitors occasionally. The building is what my father called a common house. Mansions like ours, he would always say on our way to this guest house, are rare to come by in the society outside of the estate.

All of the other times that I have been to this little building, I have always felt disconnected with the people that reside there. It always felt like some alien environment that didn't have a friendly vibe to it.

This time was different. Even just walking up the walkway felt friendly; it felt like a home. Somehow, the stone walkway was alive in the afternoon light though the landscaping had not changed. Something was different about the house now.

Akiri awkwardly balanced both of his bags in one arm while he opened the door. I laughed at him as a few of the produce almost fell out of one of them.

"Akiri is that you?" A voice sounded from inside the house. Akiri grunted, still struggling to open the door and keep all of the produce in the bag. The owner of the voice quickly walked towards the door and pulled it open. Akiri almost lost one of the bags. A woman saw him struggling and took one of the bags and patted him on the shoulder.

Akiri grumbled that he didn't need any help from her, but the woman just laughed at him. Her laughter was contagious, making me laugh along with her.

The woman suddenly turned her attention to me. Her grey eyes widened when she honed in on me. She smacked Akiri in the shoulder and motioned to me, "Are you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, sorry. This is my mom, Samantha," Akiri stood by his mothers side and grinned at me. They had the same grin and now I know where he got his slightly purple hair from.

She shoved the bag back into Akiris hands as he walked past her. He grumbled and went further into the house, out of sight. Sam wiped her hands on an apron and tucked a dark purple flyaway hair behind her ear. She looked to her son, who had returned empty handed, "Oh goodness, I didn't really believe that you were telling the truth when you said you were spending time with Lucy Hertfilia." She quickly walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Well, I can't spend too much time this time, I need to make my next tutoring lesson," I fiddled with the ends of my makeshift skirt and averted my eyes to the ground. I wasn't used to people making this kind of fuss about me.

Sam eyes me for a moment. She took in my outfit and looked to her son. "Why is she wearing that? Did you have something to do with it?"

Akiri laughed and turned a slight shade of pink, "Well, she tore it herself. I just cut it to make it functional."

"And the reason why she is wearing your little sisters shoes?" Sam tilted her head to the side with a knowing smile, knowing that she was making her son uncomfortable.

I am wearing his little sisters shoes? He has a little sister? Did he take them from her for her?

"Ash gave me those to give to her," Akiri suddenly became defensive and wouldn't make eye contact with his mom or me.

Sam gave him a knowing smirk and adverted her attention back to me.

"Well, we can't let _the_ Lucy Hertfilia walk out of this house looking like that. You should know that, Akiri," Sam chuckled and hit her son. She turns her attention to me, "I can work some magic on that skirt there, if you'll let me."

I let her pull me into the house and lead me to a bedroom. She handed me a mess of fabric and told me to take my poor excuse of a skirt off. Wide-eyed, I did as she told me and handed her the pink fabric. She flew out of the room, leaving me to put on a pair of pants and wait in the living room.

This house was transformed. Just like my initial thoughts of Akiri.

He was in the kitchen that was attached to the living room, sorting through all of the groceries that he brought back into their respective areas. He took care of his mom and his little sister. I need to ask them both more about Ash, the little sister.

* * *

As a reminder, I update this story whenever I get motivated to write. I have a plan, but I rarely write it. I hope that you guys will stick with it.  
Also, I have hit yet another road block on my other story, Bones in the Fire. I have not abandonded anything. I am just taking my time in updating.  
Thank you for reading!

See you next time,

Amber


End file.
